


Marvel Drabbles

by MissSparklingWriter



Series: Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: Just some MCU drabbles I did for fun after I got into the Darcyland ones.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Fandom Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. That's What She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That's What She Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gyoro and Ururun for this prompt

“That’s what she said.”

Darcy scowled over at the smirking Loki and rolled her eyes. “If I wanted to hear about your clearly inebriated ex-girlfriend, I’d have asked.” She pulled back the lever on the side of her recliner and sank back as her legs lifted into the air. She lifted her glass of vodka and Coke to her lips. 

“Someone got out of the wrong bed this morning.”

“The phrase is, got out the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Darcy huffed. 

“I meant what I meant, Darcy,” Loki responded. When she looked over, he winked once.


	2. I Never Loved Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I Never Loved Him

“I never loved him,” Darcy whispered to the window pane, her gaze floating outside to the snowy grounds of Castle Emeria. 

Around the castle, a thick pine forest covered the land like an evergreen blanket topped with snow. Gigantic mountains stood guard beyond them, shielding the castle and the town from the worst of the growing winds in the distance. 

It should have been perfect, Darcy’s first trip to another world. But it was marred by the angry footprints in the snow and Loki’s retreating back. 

“Now if that was true, you wouldn’t be here,” Frigga spoke from the fireplace.


	3. Frog Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frog Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Baby Blue of my Darcyland drabbles (Ch1)

Darcy looked down at the ribbeting creature on her bedside table. Three hours had passed since the intern formally known as Ian had been frogified and his eyes were huge as he held eye contact with her. 

Sighing, Darcy flopped down onto her bed and rested her hands on her stomach. Loki, who was tucking Amelia into her crib, stroking back her dark brown hair, was ignoring the increasingly protesting creature. 

“You should turn him back,” Darcy said with an ounce of reluctance. 

“I probably should,” Loki agreed.

“Are you?”

“No.”

Darcy really tried to look disapproving. She really did.


	4. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Never Forgotten

“You mortals are curious,” Loki spoke after a fifteen minute silence in the cemetery. 

Darcy, who had been kneeling down and clearing away the dead flowers and replacing them with new ones, looked up. She wiped away the tears that had crept into the corner of her eyes and straightened up. “What does that mean?”

Loki looked towards the tombstone. “Honouring the body with burial and visitations,” he answered, “when it’s the soul that you are really remembering.”

Darcy returned her attention to her father’s grave. 

Tony Stark  
May 29th 1970 - 14th October 2023  
Iron Man  
Husband, Father, Hero


	5. Giant Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Giant Maze

Darcy blinked and suddenly everything was green around her. 

Gigantic hedges lined the sandy pathway on both sides. Flashbacks to the fourth Harry Potter movie shot through her head as she picked herself up off the floor, brushing sand onto her jeans. “What the actual-?” Darcy began to say. She turned around. An identical pathway, equally devoid of people stretched out in another direction. 

“Note to self, don’t watch Goblet of Fire before bed,” Darcy muttered to herself. 

Out of nowhere came an infuriatingly familiar voice. 

“May the odds be ever in your favour.” Loki purred.

“What the actual fuck?”


	6. Afraid of Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Afraid of Flying

Darcy didn’t like flying. It wasn’t something she enjoyed admitting to and she would be damned if she admitted it to the Avengers.

She’d flown across the country often with her parents. Each time as unremarkable and safe as the rest. But that anxiety still sat in Darcy’s stomach. This time, it whispered to her, this time something will go wrong. 

Seated in the Stark jet, Darcy forced her fist against her mouth, trying to ignore the nausea, trying to pretend she was okay.

Suddenly she felt Loki’s elegant fingers interlock with hers. A wave of soothing energy entered her.


	7. Not The Only Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not the only thing

“Coffee is not the only thing I’m addicted to,” Darcy purred over at Loki as they sat together at her breakfast bar. Late morning golden sunlight poured into their apartment, reflected in the shiny black and white furnishings, dancing against the frames of the many paintings Loki had purchased. 

Loki smiled back at her though it swiftly began to turn into a smirk. “Is that so? Pray tell, what is it you crave as much as the coffee?”

Darcy ran her foot up his leg and grinned as his eyes darkened. He leaned in, his lips answering her craving instantly.


	8. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't remember the prompt for this. It's been a while.

“You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!” Darcy wailed as she took in the sight of the collapsed roof and the shattered remains of the windows. Lying in the middle of the floor was the now dead Hydra agent Roderigo Vaultz. Darcy sniffed. His death was no real loss but she could already hear Nick Fury in her head. “And I’m pretty sure Fury wanted him alive.”

Loki shrugged. “So I got a bit theatrical,” he remarked. “Besides Fury also wants Stark to shut up. The man can’t have everything.”

“Damn you.”


	9. Post Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a loss for the prompt for this one too

Stark Tower was a blitz of hangovers and fast food wrappers. The smell of the booze almost knocked Pepper for six as she strolled through the lobby. Tony followed at her heels, wearing his darkest shades and grimacing as the elevator dinged its arrival. 

“Do you blame me for this?” he asked. 

“I blame you for everything,” Pepper informed him with a slight smile. 

“In my defence, it was a surprise party. I didn’t know Rhodey would go nuclear with the invites.”

“How long have you known Rhodey?”

“Fair point.” 

“Exactly.” Pepper smiled as they rose to the penthouse suite.


	10. Who was elected?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frankly I've given up on these people. Look at what passes for literature these days.

“Hold the fuck up,” Hela Lokadottir said as she lowered her tablet onto her lap, her long legs sprawled over the coffee table, “who was elected?”

“Donald Trump,” Jormungandr answered his sister without looking away from The Heart of Darkness. An animalistic growl was his sister’s response. Still, Jormungandr did not lower his book. “Frankly I’ve given up on these people. Look at what passes for literature these days…”

Hela swung herself onto her feet, overshadowing her brother. 

“Wouldn’t you agree, sister?”

“I don’t have time for this. I have to go overthrow the government.” Hela declared as she disappeared.


	11. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yellow Hat

Darcy turned the yellow sun hat around her head for the fifth time, tilting her head as she examined herself in the mirror. 

“I assure you the hat looks the same no matter how many times you turn it,” Loki remarked from the doorway. The sleeves of his emerald green shirt were rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons were undone. The shirt clung to his chest, giving Darcy an excellent view of the lean muscles beneath it. His hair, flowing past his shoulders now, framed his face beautifully, bringing out the brilliance of his green eyes. 

“Shut up, Frosty,” Darcy murmured as she twirled around. Her knee length golden sun dress spun around her. In the mirror, she could see Loki’s gaze drop to her legs and his lips part, speech lost on his lips. She grinned at him in the mirror and winked. 


	12. The Monstrosity Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yellow Hat

“That hat is the most hideous thing I have ever seen.” Natasha observed as Darcy stepped out of the limousine. Natasha, Jane, Thor and Bruce followed her to where Tony, Steve and Clint were already waiting by the doors into Stark Tower. “Seriously,” she said as she yanked open the door for her comrades, “someone should have burned that thing long ago.”

“Don’t hate on the hat,” Darcy quipped. She had to take hold of the sun hat’s gigantic sides and pull them in as she walked through the door. 

“That hat looks like it’s eaten all of the hats,” Steve mused as he followed Darcy in. 

“And eaten all the style with it,” Tony agreed, shaking his head at Darcy. “Seriously, why did you buy that monstrosity?”

Darcy lifted her chin. “It makes a statement.”

“You’re damn right it does,” Clint grumbled, “it says “I’m gonna take over everything and make my wearer look like a clown.””


End file.
